An electrical switch of the type concerned has a casing, a rotor therein, a moving contact mounted on the rotor for turning therewith, and a plurality of fixed contacts in the casing for short-circuiting by the moving contact to switch on an electrical appliance. The casing typically has a pair of side extensions with holes to enable use of screws or bolts to fix the switch at a desired location. Electric cables are usually used to connect the switch, by its fixed contacts, to the relevant electrical circuit. This has been the traditional way of fixing and connecting an electrical switch of the type concerned for many years.
The invention seeks to provide a new or otherwise improved electrical rotary switch that can relatively more easily be located and connected for use.